soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Disgaea S: Devil's Era
Disgaea S: Devil's Era is a crossover role-playing spin-off game set in the Disgaea series for the PlayStation 4 and Nintendo Switch. It was developed between Ultima Co., Nippon Ichi and Arcobaleno Studios. It later has a counterpart seven years after its debut called Disgaea L: Angel's Repentance. Story Denouement Part A In a cinematic, the six main protagonists glance at each other and grinning before they're engulfed in a bright light. The scene remains white until someone shouts in anger about the adventure never to be remembered. A moment later, in a small space, the six protagonists appear. The six are very confused about how they got to the small dimension before the same voice greets them to the pocket Netherworld in Limbo they created. The figure then appears and reveals themselves to be Asagi. While being questioned about her motives, Asagi releases a spell that touches the heroes. One by one, they begin to recognize each other as heroes from different points in time. Asagi then explains that their adventure together shouldn't be forgotten and she had called them to the pocket Netherworld to document it. With no other option, the group obliges. Prologue: The Netherworld Without Time Chapter 1: Meeting of Heroes Chapter 2: The Overlord Curse Chapter 3: Interfering with Fate Chapter 4: Binds of Fate Chapter 5: True Demons Chapter 6: Battle for Truth Chapter 7: Stakes Against God Denouement Part B Characters Disgaea: Hour of Darkness ''and Disgaea D2: A Brighter Darkness'' * Laharl - A Netherworld Overlord *Etna - Devil Demon; Laharl’s right hand * Flonne - Fallen Angel; lives with Laharl *Sicily - Angel-Demon hybrid; Laharl’s little sister Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories * Adell - A humanoid Demon; Former Demon Hunter * Rozalin - Succubus Demon; Daughter of a genocidal Overlord * Tink - Demon that can transform into a Frog Demon; Servant and friends of Rozalin * Taro - Devil Demon; Adell's little brother and Hanako's big brother * Hanako - Devil Demon; Adell and Taro's little sister Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice * Mao - Overlord and Dean of Evil Academy * Almaz - Human; Hero * Sapphire - Human princess; Almaz's wife * Raspberyl - Devil Demon; Mao's rival and top "delinquent" * Mr. Champloo - mysterious Home Ec. teacher * Salvatore - Strict senior demon at Evil Academy Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten * Valvatorez - Vampire Demon; former tyrant and now Prinny Instructor * Fenrich - Werewolf Demon; steward of Valvatorez * Fuka Kazamatsuri - Human Soul with fully released potential * Desco - Manmade Demon made to be a final boss * Emizal - Death Demon; Demon President * Artina - Human reborn as an Angel; "The Angel of Avarice" * Nagi Clockwork - Mechanician from the past Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance * Killia - Dragonewt Demon with the powers of the Ultimate Demon Technique * Seraphina - Succubus Demon; Gorgeous Overlord * Red Magnus - Ogre Demon; Scorching Flame Overlord * Christo - Angel in disguise as an Overlord Demon of "Certain Giant" * Usalia - Rabbit Demon; Overlord of Toto Bunny * Zeroken - Werewolf Demon; Young teacher of the Ultimate Demon Technique Disgaea 6: Lament of Truth * Kai - Werewolf Demon; Sea Wolf Overlord * Undinos - Wyvern Demon; Royal adviser for the Sea Wolf Overlord * Gardenia - Rabbit Demon; New Toto Bunny Overlord * Avaerick - Angel-Demon hybrid; Overlord of Hellven * Gold Magnus - Ogre Demon; Heir of Scorching Flame Overlord * Catherine - Angel novelist Misc. * Asagi - mysterious woman that wants to be the main character * Lucifist - One of the "Sons of Sin" * Levias - One of the "Sons of Sin" * Mammorus - One of the "Sons of Sin" * Beelzera - One of the "Sons of Sin" * Satio - One of the "Sons of Sin" * Belphelor - One of the "Sons of Sin" * Asmodea - Corrupted part of God that created the "Sons of Sin" Districts Gameplay Gallery Trivia Category:Disgaea Category:Disgaea S: Devil's Era Category:Spinoffs Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Playstation 4